Global information exchange and services depends on reliable, secure, and rapid cyber operations. Efficient and effective information flow with agility and integrity is desired in global information grid (GIG) cyber domains, which operate within cyber-attack environments and require high-security communications.
There are various cyber-attack environments such as devices to transmission channels. For example, network devices can include compromised nodes where the information flow may be intercepted, deceived, and destroyed. As another example, a spatial area may have high density interference operations in the wireless domain. As yet another example, external interceptors may analyze network traffic activity to make the network transmission channels consistently denied services.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and systems for cyber secure data communications.